Rich Friendships, Strong Enemies
by FweeWizardress
Summary: In the city of Altomare XXF.Y.I. Pokemon Heroes cityXX Heather Dullane is eagerly wanting a pokemon, but one problem: her parents are gone for a year on a cruise. What adventures await her? Notes: Chap. 4 NOW HERE! PLEASE READ & COMMENT OR NO MORE WRITING
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything! Except my characters and storyline.

**La de da de da. Yep. My first poke fic. Review nicely please!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sunny day was shining on the city of Altomare with it's busy streets and sailing Italian-like boats was a young girl, no more in her teens, sitting on a bench along an alleyway with a statue of a Seaking spitting out water in front. Her long blue crystal hair flowed to her shoulder blades topped with a red pokeball bandana. The girl's emerald eyes were like puddles on a rainy day. With her hand holding her chin boredly, she hunched over and gave a moan. But, why must she be sad on a happy day? Pidgeys and Spearow's soared with joyful chirps. Water pokemon all around with their trainer's and owners danced with merryment and yet she sat alone with depression.

_I'm so bored! My mother and father move out and enjoy a cruise around the ocean for a year while they leave me stuck here with nothing but food and shelter!_

Well, there's your problem for you. How 'bout we take a flashback?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you'll be fine honey!" her mother reassured her. "It's just a year."

_Just a year?! A year?! 'Yes, a year. That's not to long mother. I'm sure I'll do nothing bad in a **year!**'_

"But what am I supposed to do? Stay here and be a good girl all year?" she said taken aback.

"Heather Jean Dullane! You know that a girl of 14 can take care of herself! Anyway, if there's ever an emergency you can go to Claire's house. Her mother is always happy to take you in!"

"Come on honey" Heather turned to see her father with heavy trunks. "Our ship will leave any minute!"

"Ok." her mother replied, opening the door and giving her daughter a goodbye kiss. "See you next year!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather sighed. This wasn't what her plans were going to be this year. She was hoping her parents would take her to the lab in a town not far away from here and get her first pokemon. Her dreams were to become the greatest pokemon trainer around Altomare. Heather's friend, Claire, already had a pokemon. The cutest little Azurill named Daisy.

Claire had told her earlier she was about to go on her journey for the Hoenn league, and she was hoping to tag along. But how could she travel with no pokemon to fight in battle with her?

Heather decided it was about time to head home and do nothing for the rest of the day. Just when she had stood: **BANG!** Heather fell to the ground cradling her head. Something hard had crashed into her skull - or merely thrown. She glanced forward to see a heavy looking pack with pokeballs pouring out of it. After a recovery she heard a mocking voice call "Sorry! Did I accidently hit your head? Well, it _was _in the way of that building I was trying to hit."

Heather turned to see a girl who looked about two years older than her. She had creamy blonde hair with cascade blue eyes, wearing a pink mini-skirt and a tank top. Next to her stood a Totodile with a pink bow around it's neck. The girl gave a snicker and the female Totodile followed.

Heather knew this incident was done on purpose. Her hands balled up to fists, just ready to smack her, but stopped from raising her hand and picked up the pack, gathering the pokeballs inside. She had decided to play nice towards this girl.

"Here you go" Heather handed - more like shoved - her the pack.

"Thanks" the girl replied, dumbfounded, but then smirked. "I'm Ruth and, for a note to yourself, get a smaller head."

Heather pretended to take this insult lightly. "I'll think about it."

"Do you have a pokemon?"

"No."

"Want to battle?"

"How can I battle with no pokemon?"

"It's easy. Just pretend that _you're _a weak pokemon trying to fight my Totodile."

"Um...no thanks."

"Go Magenta! Water gun!"

Without hestation, the Totodile sprayed a splash of water at her. Heather's hair was soaked.

"I told you I can't battle!" she yelled.

"To bad. Magenta feels like battling" Ruth replied with a light shrug as if she had no control torwards her pokemon. "Okay Magenta! Give her a good bite!"

Magenta charged torwards Heather with her shiny teeth showing. Heather's temper was rising as she raised a balled fist. Right when they were about to clash a water pokemon tackled Magenta into the ground.

"Claire! Daisy!" Heather exclaimed, runnning over to her. Daisy ran to Claire's side and nuzzled Heather.

"Zurill!" Daisy chirped happily.

Ruth took Magenta in her arms to make sure she was okay from the hit and then had another smirk.

"You weren't worth my time" she murmured and disappeared through the alleyways.

Claire gave a sour face. "Who was that? Your stalker?"

"What do you mean?" Heather questioned.

"Well, I was walking around and saw you moping around" she explained. "I guessed you were still mad about your parents leaving, so I decided to catch you and cheer you up. Then, I stopped because I noticed that girl following you and wondered why she would follow a random girl doing nothing. After you sat on the bench she called out her Totodile and started to whisper to it. I thought she was trying to be nice since you looked sad and all, but that all changed as soon she threw her pack at you. Right when that Totodile used water gun I called out Daisy to tackle her."

Heather thought about this. Why would Ruth just follow her and hate her all of the sudden? Did she hate the way she walked for crying out loud?

_Well, Ruth is going to be sorry after that! As soon as I get my first pokemon she's toast! Hm, toast. I haven't had breakfast toda-_

**Rumble.**

Heather's stomach had blown the horn and she flushed with embarassment. Claire and Daisy laughed.

"Hungry? How 'bout we stop by the Cascade Cafe?" Claire decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather greatfully wolfed down pancakes and sausage as the waitress set the plate of food on the small table. Daisy was enjoying pokemon food while Claire chomped eggs and bacon. After a moment of eating, Claire set down her fork and knife with stains of egg yolk on them.

"So, have you thought about joining me on journey? I'm going to be leaving soon and I just can't travel without you."

Heather gave a sad face. "Claire, you know I can't go without a pokemon. Did you see how helpless I was back there in the alley? There's no way I could survive out there!"

"I can easily get you a pokemon! Azurill can weaken it and then you can throw one of my pokeba-"

Heather shook her head. "No, I can't do that. I want my first pokemon to be special. I want to know that I got it on my own without the help of someone else's pokemon. That's why I decided to travel to that lab outside of town to get my first pokemon." She was half-surprised those words tumbled out of her mouth, not really planning before to travel to that lab. But the more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea.

_Mom and Dad wouldn't mind if I leave the house, right? I could leave a note explaining everything and they wouldn't kill me when I get home, right? Right?_

Claire frowned.

"Well" she was hesitant. "If you change your mind let me know, okay? I leave tommorow night and I've got to pack. Come on, Daisy."

Claire stood and left to home with Daisy behind her.

For the rest of the day, Heather pondered whether to go ahead and catch a pokemon with Claire or just travel to the lab. By the middle of the day, the lab had won. She ran home and tore a piece of paper out of her notebook. Her handwriting seemed perfect as she sped through her letter:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry to say that I'm leaving town. I'm going to the lab I asked you to take me to earlier and recieving my first pokemon. After that, I'm travelling with Claire for the Hoenn League. I know this is unexpected for you guys, but I've been thinking about this for awhile. Don't worry and hope you had a nice cruise!_

_Love, Heather_

Heather took the note and skimmed through it. She had to admit, that she _was _a little guilty for leaving the house so unexpectedly, but this was her _dream_. To be the best trainer in Altomare city and, at that moment she realized, defeating Ruth - her new rival.

She hastily got her backpack and packed clothes, toiletries, pillow, sleeping bag, and some pokeballs she had bought when she was little. Once she reached the kitchen, she grabbed some chips and other food and forced it down her pack.

There she stood at the door making one last glance at her house, wondering if she was making the right decision.

_This is it. I'm going to be a trainer and no one is going to stop, or beat, me. Not even Ruth or Claire._

Heather shut the door to her home that was packed between two other houses and headed for the last boat ride to Lorodon Forest. In that forest would be Professor Ken's Lab. As night approached, and as she sailed on that boat, Heather knew her first pokemon was waiting for her. Where an eternity of adventures awaited.


	2. New pokemon

**Well, here's Chap 2! Won't be updating for a while since of holidays...Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"Here we are ma'am. Lorodon Forest" yawned the Boat driver as the boat dock on the harbor, with midnight approaching. The driver may have been half-asleep at this time of night, but Heather was wide awake, ready to head to Professor Ken's lab. As she walked on the dock, memories flooded her mind with the sound of the waves clashing against the sand.

Her mother and father took her to this little beach every year during the summer. Water and bug pokemon greeted them with delight from the forest and ocean. They were usually used to tourists around the area. Heather sighed, knowing her parents wouldn't be able to take her this year.

_But this year has changed. I'm going to explore the world with my first pokemon - and Claire - beside me. Hopefully, Ruth won't follow me like some nerd chasing his laptop. _Disgusted by that last thought, she glanced behind her shoulder, just to make sure her haunt wasn't a reality.

Heather had reached the edge of the forest. Lifting her pack in the right position, she sprinted off into the forest, hurrying to the lab. She had remembered the way because she came with Claire when she recieved Daisy. Heather remembered that Professor Ken had two pokeballs left there, waiting for the next trainer to recieve it's new companion. She passed a few signs pointing the direction to the lab. A oddly shaped log was in her path as she leapt over it. Heather knew she was going the right way, remembering how she tripped on that log her last visit.

She came to halt at the building before her: The Lab. Heather could barely make out it's outline since it was dark, but Professor Ken's lab was the only building in Lorodon Forest - this was it!

Cautiously, she stepped in. Everything was pitch black as Heather could hear electrical sparks crackling, along with the faint snore of Professor Ken.

"Hello?" Heather called out. "Professor Ken?"

The room suddenly filled with light. A big machine was against the back wall with a table in front. One pokeball sat there, along with scribbled handwriting of cluttered papers. On the left of side of the room was a orange couch, television in front, and a coffee table. Then on the right wall was a book shelf, piled with books and more papers. Heather could see the beginning of a spiral staircase leading to a second floor.

"W-who's t-t-there?" Professor Ken appeared from the second floor, holding a pokeball. "I h-have t-his rar-rare p-p-okemon and I'm n-n-not a-f-fraid to u-u-use it!"

Without even looking to see who it was, he threw the pokeball and bashed Heather on the head - hard. Heather fell to the floor, groaning from her injury.

_Sweet Gyrados! Maybe I **should **get a smaller head...or knock first._

Professor Ken eyes bulged as he realized who he had just injured. "Heather! Oh my goodness! I'm s-s-so sorry! I didn't kno-"

"I-it's alright" Heather struggled to interrupt. "Every object I see has issues with my brain, lately."

Professor Ken helped her to stand up and lead her to the couch. He sat beside her.

"What brings you here so late at night?" he asked.

Heather glanced at the young professor. His mushed up black hair was in every direction and his ruffled Swablu pajamas needed to be ironed. She realized that maybe she could've waited till morning to come to the lab and spare a bruise, but Heather was to determined to get her prize.

"I'm here for my first pokemon. I've decided to go on my own pokemon journey through Hoenn and more."

The professor smiled and sighed. "I see. It was only a week ago you and Claire came to take Daisy and you've decided to join the trip, have you? Well, I'm terribly sorry to say that I have only one pokemon left."

Heather was confused. "Then why are you sorry? I can take that last pokemon, right?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, this certain pokemon I've been taking notes on it's unusual behavior and, what seemed like the perfect trainer for this pokemon, called me to reserve it for him. So, he's coming tomorrow morning, in fact, to have it. I'm really sorry, Heather."

Heather's face was horrorstruck. She had traveled all the way here for nothing. Her face was on the brink of tears as she looked out the window. Rain pounded the lab as the sound of thunder came. Professor Ken put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I can't give you a pokemon, but a warm place to stay?"

Heather nodded, trying her best to smile as if it was no big deal.

_What am I going to tell Claire? What about Ruth? If I face that Totodile again - and with Claire gone - I'll end up being a Caterpie served on a platter!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather woke up with the sunlight's ray blinding her face. She yawned, sat up ,and stretched her arms on the Professor's couch.

**Knock.**

The sound startled her, causing Heather to fall off the couch and her head banging against the coffee table.

_The next object that does that is getting spitfire from my mouth!_

Rubbing her new bruise on her forehead, she lofted to the door. Heather opened the door to see a young man who looked no older than her. He had blonde, wavy hair and deep hazel eyes. The boy wore jeans, an olive green t-shirt, brown sandals, and black gloves.

"Hello" he greeted. "I am Brendan Kilik from Frotz Town - not to far from here. I believe that the Professor is expecting me thi-"

"The trainer taking the last pokemon? Get it and go" Heather said harshly.

Brendan gave a angry face, was about to say something, but, stopped and stepped inside. Heather had almost seemed to slam the door shut and she stomped at the edge of the staircase.

"PROFESSOR!" she yelled. "YOUR TRAINER IS HERE!"

"W-what? H-he's here! Already!?" The two teens could hear faint rustles from upstairs. After a few moments, Professor Ken hurried downstairs with his labcoat on.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the professor shook his hand. "Let's get started. I have this paper I need to give to you."

He rushed to his bookshelf and was shuffling around the books.

He mumbled, "It's here somewhere."

Heather, who had slept in her clothes from yesterday, gathered her pack and headed for the door.

"Bye, Professor" she called, opening the door. "Thanks for the shelter."

But Professor Ken was still searching through the shelf, seeming like she didn't exist.

"Bye! Sorry if I offended you" Brendan waved goodbye, unexpectedly. Heather just made a snort and closed the door, heading back to the beach.

_Sorry if I offended you? Sorry if I offended you?! You're the one who's going to be offended once you cross my path buster!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only thing that was holding her tears back was her rage torwards that boy. But soon, the tears had come as she sat on the sandy beach, holding her knees. She had no idea what to do next, except mope till her parents returned. Wasn't that was she planned to do anyway?

Heather suddenly pricked her head up. She could hear cries of some pokemon around the beach. Her eyes glanced around and stopped to her left. She could make out two small figures clashing torwards each other, and a taller figure, a trainer, calling out commands. Heather ran to them, noticing one of the pokemon was on the ground trying to stand up while the other still attacked.

Just when the strong pokemon attacked she slid, taking the weak one in her arms and dodging the attack.

"Toto!" the pokemon cried disappointed.

Heather realized with rage who this trainer was.

"Ruth! What are you doi-"

"The question is what are _you _doing here? I decide to travel to Lorodon Forest on to Frotz Town. Right when I reach the beach, this little tyrant is attacking me."

Heather glanced at the pokemon. It was a bright orange female Growlithe. Scratches and bruises covered it's body all over.

"Then, as though it had the nerve!" she continued. "It used flamethrower and it burned part of my skirt! Look at it! So, I sent out Magenta to teach it a lesson. It got what it deserved."

"You are so cruel, Ruth! How could you just tell your Totodile injure it so badly after it's already down and out!"

"Don't look at me! That Growlithe still kept fighting when it was obvious. It had put it's fate upon itself."

With that, Ruth turned away from and headed for Lorodon Forest. "Come on, Magenta!" Magenta followed as Ruth quickly called her back into the pokeball.

Heather was going to call her back, but instead, examined the unconsious Growlithe. She was faintly breathing and it looked like she would make it.

Suddenly, Heather realized one thing: this was the first fire pokemon she had ever seen. Growing up in Altomare, water pokemon were always surrounding and, since of the element type match-ups, no fire pokemon dared enter Altomare city. Heather wondered why this Growlithe would be around the beach with water pokemon crawling everywhere. Did it get lost? Did it have a trainer that abandoned it? No matter how much she thought about this, there was no answer.

Heather pulled out a blanket she had packed and draped it on the sand. Laying the Growlithe on top, she pulled out a potion she found in her mom's dresser and sprayed a couple of times. Throughout the day, Heather waited, pausing to check it's pulse every once and a while. By now she guessed the Growlithe was sleeping, her pelt rising and falling. This pokemon looked beautiful! Her orange fur sparkled and it's face was already cute enough! Heather just sat there, waitng, while admiring it's beauty.

The day was almost at an end, as the sun slowy sank into the ocean's horizon. Heather had dozed off a little, but still kept at least one eye on that Growlithe. Slowly, the Growlithe stretched and opened it's eyes sleepily. Heather was so excited she was awake! She reached out her hand to pet it, but the Growlithe suddenly took stepped back in a defensive position and looked like it would attack.

"Growl" she barked.

"Don't worry" Heather whispered. "I'm a friend. I saved you from that mean girl who attacked you." Then she raised an eyebrow.

_Or did you attack her?_

The Growlithe seemed to be more comfortable, but still was alert. Heather reached her hand slowly out torwards the Growlithe.

"I healed you when you were weak. I saved your life." She reached her hand further. The more and more that hand came, the Growlithe was relaxing.

The Growlithe closed it's eyes, looking like it was defeated. Heather kept going.

Her hand had touched.

The Growlithe made a low growl in her throat, but then had a happy face as she opened her eyes. Heather started scratching her behind her ears.

"You're such a cutie! Why did you face that Totodile back there? Did you even know it was a water pokemon?" she asked.

The Growlithe made a battle face and Heather seemed to understand. "You're not afraid of water pokemon?"

Growlithe nodded and nuzzled Heather.

"Wow. You're pretty friendly!" she exclaimed. Then, suddenly, an idea struck her.

She pulled out a pokeball and let the Growlithe see it.

"How would you like to be my first pokemon Growlithe?" she asked, cautiously.

Growlithe's eyes glittered with delight and barked happily.

"I guess that's a yes!"

_Yep! It is!_

Heather froze. Was that just Growlithe?

_Holy Ho-oh! I **need **to lay off those homemade chips my mom made before she left._

_And you need a brain._

Heather stared at the Growlithe. She mouthed "Did you ju-?"

Growlithe nodded.

_You got it. I can hear your thoughts. Better get used to it._

Heather was little freaked out with this, but then thought of something.

_What should your name be? You don't want to be called Growlithe all your life, do you?_

_Of course I don't, Ratata Brain! If you're going to name me, make it good, please!_

Heather petted Growlithe and looked to the horizon. Growlithe followed her gaze. A starstruck sunset was gently sinking to the ocean floor.

_How about Sunset?_

_I can deal with that!_

Sunset's eyes danced, letting Heather know that she loved the name. Heather and Sunset watched the amazing scenery, until they had fallen asleep on the sand. Heather was filled with joy: she had gotten her first pokemon!


	3. Battle Time!

**Cookie: Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to finish Chap 2 of Cookie's Takeover...yep. I need to watch Season 2 of LOST before they start up Season 3 again. Enjoy! gives you a cookie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"Wake up!" a voice called faintly in Heather's head as sand stinged her face. She could feel a hard hand shaking her.

"Wake up, lazy Slakoth! Aren't you going to say bye? Or are you coming with me?"

Heather opened her eyes. Claire was standing right next to her, blocking the rays of the sun. Her curly black hair was pulled back, wearing a T-shirt with jean capris. This was a new style, Heather thought.

_Oh my gosh! Claire had said she was going to leave last night to start her journey and I had forgotten to tell her about Sunset! At least she didn't pass by me and went on.._

_Heather! Either tell this pokemon to get off or it's going to have a serious injury!_

Heather rolled over to see Daisy examining Sunset while pausing to jump on her in joy.

"Agh!" Heather cried "Daisy stop that or -"

Too late. In a split second, Sunset released a blaze of fire from her mouth, causing Daisy to run off, her tail partly burnt.

Heather got up and spluttered an apology, but Claire stop her with a hand. "No need. It's just a little burned up is all. Daisy has faced worse."

Heather sighed but did not forget to throw Sunset a quick glare.

_We've got a lot of work to do..._

_Easy for you to say!_

Claire soon changed the subject. "So is that the pokemon Professor Ken gave you? I wouldn't think he would would have any fire pokemon around here."

"Actually, I found her. Ruth was battling Sunset to hard and I couldn't just leave her to suffer with that pain."

"You named her Sunset?" Claire observed. "I wish I could've came up with a better name, but I'm happy with Daisy. Anyway, like I asked before, are you going to come or not? Because me and Daisy are going to Frotz town to rest tonight. Then, it's Klono city for my first badge against Gym Leader Mary!"

"Of course!" Heather turned to Sunset.

_What do you say?_

_I' ll always be up for a battle! But if you want me to get along with little blue ball, tell her to think before she acts around me next time._

_Done!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did Professor en run out of pokemon?" Claire asked, walking through the forest.

"You could say that..." Heather tried to wander away from the subject.

_Stupid Professor! Like he trusted me! 'Come in Heather, I've got a pokemon for you! Wait, you can't have it because Mr. I-Steal-Other-People's-New-Pokemon already claimed it!' But, then again, at least I found Sunset._

_And be glad I'm staying!_

Sunset gave a playful wink at Heather and she returned it.

Claire urged on. "Please tell me! I'm one of your best friends!"

"Ok, fine. But get ready for a long ranting!"

Heather quickly explained - or maybe whined - about the whole situation. She especailly exagerrated about Brandon who, Heather claimed, a big fat meanie.

Claire had a thoughtful expression. "What do you think that pokemon was? It sounded like Professor Ken knew what he was doing instead of giving it to an inexperienced trainer."

Heather rounded on her with glaring eyes. "What do mean _inexperienced?"_

"Whoa, easy now! I'm just saying that your not the best trainer in the world, yet. Your hands are already full with Sunset's training, isn't it?"

"True."

"I just think you shouldn't hold a grudge against that boy. He's just trying to do his duty for the professor."

Heather had to admit that Claire was right, but her anger wasn't going to fade easily.

"I truthfully don't know about the pokemon though" Heather backtracked.

Claire galnced at Daisy for a moment and turned back to Heather.

"Daisy thinks it's a new sort of species of pokemon."

"Wait? Daisy can read your thoughts, too? I thought I was the only one!"

"It's true. Professor explained that to me privately when I got Daisy. He said if you truly build a starting friendship with your pokemon you can hear it's thoughts and vice versa."

Heather sighed. "Couldn't their be some rule book to traini-"

**Bonk!**

A low branch had bumped her head and Heather tumbled torwards the ground.

_Sunset! Burn that branch! Ow, I think I need to bring bandages..._

But, suddenly, someone had caught her and Heather struggled to stand up right. She groaned about her newly formed bruise and turned around.

A boy stood behind her. He looked a little older than Heather, but his face disguised some of it. His brown hair ws cropped short and his eyes were hazel. He wore a white shirt, cargo pants, and tennis shoes topped with a brown jacket. The boy's face was amused.

"You should watch out for those branches" his light voice sounded. "Sometimes forest pokemon do that on purpose to trick the humans to run into them. Are you all right?"

"She's fine" Claire confirmed, though she wasn't convinced with the multiple bruises on her head that looked like a big pimple about to burst.

"Thanks for the catch" Heather said dizzily about to fall over again.

"No problem! I'm Kane, by the way. Kane Opar from Nidew City - pretty far and big. I ran into this professor who was studying wild pokemon in the forest and I asked him for a good place to train other than here. He told the beach at the end of the forest was a great place to train my pokemon."

Kane glanced at the girls then their pokemon. "Are you guys trainers? How 'bout we have a little battle?"

Heather was about to let Claire go, but she stepped back.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "I've been training for awhile with Daisy and you just got your first pokemon! Let's see what Sunset has up her sleeve!"

Heather looked at Sunset to make sure.

_I told you I'll always be up for a battle!_

Sunset stepped forward ready to pounce at her opponent. Heather nodded confidently. "Alright. Ready, Kane!"

"Finally!" Kane took out a pokeball. "I haven't had one battle yet with this pokemon! Lucky for us, were both beginners."

He threw the ball and revealed a male Cyndaquil.

"Cynda" it cried with it's flame flashing.

"Alright Sunset! Tackle!"

"Growl" she nodded charging at the Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil took the hit and was horrorstruck by the Growlithe's speed.

"Cyndaquil, use smokescreen so it can't find you."

Cyndaquil blew a cloud of smoke making Heather and Sunset start to cough.

_Can you see him Sunset?_

_All I can see is smoke!_

Heather could hear panic in her thoughts. Sunset and Heather waited with shock not knowing what to do. Soon, the smoke started to disappear and Sunset was whirling around not knowing what to do. Cyndaquil had vanished!

_Where is he?!_

_I don't know. Just brace yourself!_

"Alright Cyndaquil! Let'em have it!" Kane called out.

Without hesitation, Cyndaquil came bursting from the ground underneath Sunset. She flew into the air and came hard on the earth. But she wasn't going to give up that easy.

_Ok, let's use bite!_

_Just thinking that myself!_

Sunset raced torwards Cyndaquil showing her teeth.

"Use smokescreen again!"

Again, another cloud of smoke came into the atmosphere, leaving Sunset standing like a turtle in shock.

"Don't panic" Heather tried to keep her calm. But what could they do? If they kept hiding with smokescreen they were Magikarp fried and golden to a crisp. Then an idea struck her.

_Try to hear with your ears! _

_What good would that do me?_

_Hear the footsteps of Cyndaquil to know where he is!_

_That's seems like the dumbest thing in the world, but it's the only plan we've got!_

Sunset pricked her ears and was trying to pinpoint Cyndaquil's location. She heard a footstep to her left - or her right? This was too hard for her!

"Cyndaquil" the pokemon cried softly enough for Sunset to hear.

_Found him!_

Sunset charged to her left and, in no time, chomped hard on Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil fell to the ground with the unexpecting bite.

"Cyndaquil is down!" Claire cried, being the judge. "Heather and Sunset win!"

Kane ran to Cyndaquil. "Are you okay? Good you deserve the rest."

Cyndaquil returned to the pokeball Kane was holding and turned to Heather after the smoke faded.

"You're pretty good!" he exclaimed. "I thought your Growlithe was going to faint after that dig attack, but boy was I wrong. Thanks for the battle! I'm going to become stronger at the beach!"

Without a goodbye, Kane sprinted into the forest eagerly to start training more.

"Cool" Heather screamed out. "I won my first battle!"

_I'm ready for another one!_

Heather saw Sunset back in her stance but was obviously tired and injured.

_You just don't know when to quit, do you?_

She took out her pokeball and Sunset disppeared inside.

_Okay, fine. One nap then it's instant action!_


	4. Noctowl Of A Time

**Cookie: OMG! I'm BACK!!! Well, I bet no one will read this story anymore, but I just like writing it….O yeah, for you peeps who are ACTUALLY reading it I'm gonna add all the TV characters, too. so…..yeah…..**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wake up, you snoozing Snorlax! We need to get to Klono City!_, Sunset nudged Heather vigorously.

Heather was just about to strangle Sunset from waking her up so early, but she was surprised. It was already noon!

She glanced at the bunk beside her, seeing Claire still in deep slumber. Why were they so tired? Suddenly, everything flashed back from yesterday: her and Claire talking, the battle with Kane, walking through the forest. She remembered stopping by Professor Ken's lab to inform him what had happened the day before.

"You are very lucky to have found that Growlithe", he had said with a neutral tone. He then smiled, "Not only did you save it, but gain a friend, too."

Heather had asked him if Brendan was still present, wanting to apologize about the incident, but the professor shook his head. "He went back to Frotz Town this morning and was planning to depart from Klono City tomorrow."

She frowned at his answer, feeling guilty that she was so rude towards him.

Both the girls had soon said their goodbyes to Ken and arrived at the pokemon center in Frotz Town very late that evening.

Heather had vowed to herself last night that she would find Brendan and restart fresh with him.

She quickly hopped out of bed and started to change clothes, while telling Sunset to wake up Claire, too.

Sunset raced to her bunk, almost suffocating Claire while she jumped up and down.

"Growl, growl", she barked.

Claire looked like a scared zombie getting out of bed. "What's happening?!" she panicked.

"Get dressed! It's already noon and we need to get to Klono City! We should already be walking through the woods by now!" Heather struggled to muffle through her shirt that was put on sideways.

Claire seemed to zone out for a blink, but got to her feet after interpreting the message.

_Why didn't you get us up earlier, Sunset?!_, Heather accused her pokemon.

Sunset's face soured, _Don't look at me! You humans take forever to wake up!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gathering their packs, the girls sprinted to the lobby of the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy greeted them. "Did you sleep well, girls?"

"Yes, thank you Nurse Joy for the hospitality" Heather said quickly.

After leaving the outskirts of Frotz Town, Heather and Claire sighed as they reached the forest.

"We should have been here hours ago" Claire moped.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it's one o' clock already!"

"Yep."

"I bet Ruth is already to the next gym!"

"Of course."

Claire glanced at Heather oddly, "Are we on the same page?"

Heather's seemed to shake and she quickly gazed at Claire. "Wha?"

"Ok, what's on your mind? Is it that Brendan kid?"

Heather blushed and glared at her. "Are you crazy?! That kid almost ruined my life! The nerve of stealing _my _first pokemon! I just wanted to apologize to him, because I vowed to…um…my mom that if I say something mean I should say sorry."

Claire rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, _she thought, _like she listens to her mom._

A few moments of awkward silence had passed and Heather pondered how the gym fight would occur. She imagined a bright light of power having a direct hit into Sunset. She shuddered. What if gym battles were different from regular battles?

Sunset interrupted her scene, _That's not going to happen Heather! I'm stronger than that!_

After walking about two miles into the woods, Claire plopped to the ground.

"Let's rest here" she told her. "Then we'll keep going later."

Heather nodded in agreement and leaned against a tree.

**BONK! **

Once again, something had clashed to her head, but it was not an object.

_Agh! Why must this happen to __**me!**_

"Brrrr" hooted a bird.

Heather rubbed her head and glanced above to see a soaring Noctowl – and it was heading over to attack!

"Sunset use Flamethrower" Heather yelled half angered and half in panic.

"Growl!" a huge burst of flame shot out of Sunset's mouth towards the Noctowl.

The Noctowl dodged with only a slightly burnt wing. Sunset tried again without any orders, but the Noctowl fled.

"Grrrr!" Heather growled, chasing at the Noctowl. "Come back you coward!"

Claire grabbed Heather's arms, trying to hold her back. "Stop it! It's just a Noctowl!"

"But it pecked me" Heather yelled back.

"It must've had a reason!"

"I don't care! I'm going to catch it and teach it a lesson!"

Heather soon broke free of the hold and sprinted into the forest, with Sunset following.

Claire sighed from her friend's hot temper and ran after her.

"Zurill" Daisy pouted, popping out of her pokeball, unexpectedly and followed Claire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After running for what seemed like a marathon, Claire halted, looking up. She could see bursts of flame through the treetops(along with Heather's screaming voice) and soon the Noctowl was flying in the opposite direction.

"Daisy, water gun" she ordered. Claire didn't want to hurt the pokemon that much, but it would at least calm Heather down.

Daisy breathed in and squirted a fountain of water at the Noctowl. It was a direct hit! The Noctowl's wing was injured and landed amongst the trees.

_Oh no!_, Claire panicked. She could hear Heather through the trees, reaching the Noctowl.

Claire ran with Daisy following and found the Noctowl struggling to fly on the forest floor, and a boy with a Pikachu watching it - he looked like he wanted to catch it!

She got in front of the injured Noctowl and spread her arms out.

"Don't attack it!" she yelled. "It's hurt enough as it is!"

Daisy was ready to defend her trainer to the death from that Pikachu, but their faces turned friendly.

The boy waved a hand. "I'm not here to battle - for now anyways. We were going to help it."

"Pika pii" his Pikachu confirmed.

Claire sighed in relief. It was difficult for her to keep up with Heather's personality and then have to deal with strangers right in the middle of chaos.

_Do you want me to find Heather?_, Daisy asked, _I wanna play with Sunset!_

_Okay, but be careful._

"Zurill!" she chirped, rushing into the forest.

The black-haired boy noticed her energetic Azurill. "Is that your pokemon? It's really cute! Uh, what's your name?"

Claire paused as she scanned the boy. He seemed a few years younger than her, and he wore the ugliest cap she had ever seen, although it smartly covered his messy hair. His pants were torn and she hated how his shirt was sort of ruffled, looking like it hadn't been ironed for awhile (Claire is a little fashion queen).

"My name is Claire. I'm a beginning pokemon trainer from the city Altomare. Are you a beginner, too?"

"Not really" he answered back, guiltily. "I've earned a few badges here and there."

Claire was slightly embarassed that a boy, with a bad fashion sense and who was younger than her, was more advanced in battling than her.

_Oh well. It's not the end of the world Claire, _she reassured herself.

The boy held a hand out. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town - very far from here."

Claire shook the hand sighing, even more embarassed that he had traveled farther than she's walked in her lifetime.

Ash gestured towards the Noctowl and asked, "So, what happened? Did some pokemon attack it?"

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. "You could say that."

She explained to Ash how they were on their way to Klono city and how the Noctowl wasn't very fond of Heather, her friend.

"Sounds like Heather has a short temper" Ash observed and added, "Pikachu and I were with some friends earlier, and now we can't find them."

Claire's eyes grew interested as she petted the Noctowl and got some first aid supplies from her pack. "Really?"

Ash nodded. "We were walking through the forest and then a flock of Beedrill came at us!"

"You can travel with me and Heather till you find your friends, if that's alright with you." Claire offered.

Pikachu screeched happily, jumping everywhere. They all laughed.

She smiled. "I guess that's a yes."

Pulling some bandages out, she wrapped them around Noctowl's wing gently.

"Do you think Noctowl will be ok?" Ash asked, walking over and petting the Noctowl lightly on the head.

"Brrrrrr" Noctowl chirped, happily.

Claire nodded. "I'm sure. I learned some healing techniques from my mom; she's a nurse for people, but I bet it's the same with pokemon. Besides, Daisy's water gun isn't that damaging. It's just tired from flying everywhere."

"AZ-AZURILL!" Daisy called, coming through the trees, bouncing.

_I can't find Heather anywhere! Where did they go? Oh, where?_

Claire tried to calm her pokemon, but it started crying uncontrollably so she gathered Daisy in her arms.

Ash turned to Pikachu then back to Claire. "Heather's missing? I'll help."

Claire nodded a thanks for the aid. Ash grabbed Noctowl into his arms, and they sprinted into the forest.

"Heather!"

"Brock!"

"Pika!"

_Oh, Heather! Why must you get yourself lost when we're almost to our first badge!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling exhaustion, Heather trudged through the forest with Sunset at her side. It had only been minutes ago they realized they were lost.

_Darn it, Heather! You're like a Magmar with a bad hair day!_, Sunset complained. _Why couldn't you just leave that Noctowl __**alone?!**_

Heather's eyes were like spitfire. _It messed with my head! No being, living or non-living, can mess with my head! Except maybe you Sunset..._

Sunset opened her mouth, ready to flame her bulged-up head, but Heather glared back.

_Don't...you...__**dare**_

_I was just kidding!,_ Sunset chuckled, closing her mouth shut.

Heather rolled her eyes, but Sunset saw a hint of humor in them. _Well, I think we should just go ahead to Klono city. We could meet up with Claire at the pokemon center._

_Sounds fair._

They headed for the direction to Klono city - or, at least, they thought that was the way. Tree after tree they passed; it all looked the same. Heather was to the point of giving up and just sit and wait for Claire, but Sunset was to stubborn to idly sit.

"PIP-PIPLUP!" a pokemon screeched through the trees.

Heather and Sunset looked around in alarm, bracing themselves from a sneak attack.

**BUMP!**

A Piplup toppled over Sunset without warning.

"Grrrrrrr" She growled, bucking the penguin pokemon off her.

_Try that again you flightless bird!_, Sunset was ready to attack.

"Piplup pip" it ducked in fear.

"Piplup, come back! It was just a Spinerak!" a female voice cried.

A young boy and girl rushed in, heading over to Piplup. Just as the boy turned his face was red as a rose.

He ran - or more like skipped - towards Heather very close. "And why is a pretty young lady like you all alone and afraid in this teriffying forest?"

Heather didn't know how to answer and his presence was very uncomfortable. He had spiky, dark brown hair and his body had a burly structure.

A flash of flame suddenly engulfed him.

_Get away from my trainer you weirdo!,_ Sunset growled, getting in front of Heather.

The boy fell to the ground in dazed confusion. "Such hot flames of love burning from your soul. That is true compassion." he mumbled.

The girl sighed and turned to Heather. She wore a white mini-skirt with a dark blue tank top. Her hair was colored lightly black topped with a white beanie. "Don't mind him; it's a habit of his."She smiled and added, "I'm Dawn and this is Brock." Dawn gestured to the boy who was now standing. "What's yours?"

"I'm Heather" she greeted them. "Um, have you seen a girl with blue hair around? We were traveling and sort of lost each other." She cast a guilty look at the duo.

They both shook their heads.

Heather frowned.

"It's alright" Brock comforted. "We lost one of our friends, too."

Dawn nodded in agreement, picking up her Piplup. "Maybe we could all find them together."

Heather turned to Sunset for agreement.

She rolled her eyes, _Maybe I miss Daisy a little._

They all nodded, ready to reunite with their companions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow...I feel like I just ruined my story by adding the characters now...**

**Anyway, comment please! If you really want me to continue this story please comment with positive messages and I'll see what I can do!**

**Also, I'm sorry if my writing seems really different from the previous chapters. I haven't really practiced in awhile so I'm sorta rusty...**

**Comment and I'll give cookies!**


End file.
